


El Tango de Roxanne

by jadedmidnight



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedmidnight/pseuds/jadedmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my foray back into the video making world. I used the song El Tango de Roxanne from the movie Moulin Rouge. I really enjoyed the dance scene between Kenzi, Dyson and Hale from 4x01 and decided that it could use a little more flair. This is my first Lost Girl video and also my first vidlet. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Tango de Roxanne




End file.
